Talk:Enemy
So why did this page have to be deleted? I am revisiting "Hunters of Dune" and "Sea Child" this month. Why was it so important that this page just HAD to be deleted. --Erasmus2 03:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Hm. I seem to recall that was a page that was considered non relevant... The page had about one sentence on it and didn't seem to have anything to do with the Dune multiverse. If you have more Dune related info that could go on that page I guess you could recreate it. :Was it the name of a book or something? It wasn't clear on the page before it was deleted. ~ [[User:Gardimuer|'Gardimuer']] [[User talk:Gardimuer|'{ ʈalk }']] 07:47, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::"Enemy" seems to be some character in the Dune Sequels. The article was empty, with only a stub tag in it, so nothing substantial was deleted. ::I just think that red links (empty articles) are more useful than empty stub articles with no content. The difference is this: Red links are marked in the wiki database as "wanted" (see ) while an existing article, despite empty, will hide itself from that list. Also, since it will display a blue link, it will be mistaken for a normal article while you edit a page. ::In short, red links/empty articles help us keep trace of what should be filled as soon as there is something substantial to write in them (or else they will be forgotten). Stub articles with no content, will confuse this sorting. MoffRebusMy Talk 10:13, November 19, 2009 (UTC) The Enemy was the name that all of the principals of Hunters of Dune used to describe the re-born Thinking Machine Empire, led by Om and E. Duncan, Murbella, Sheeana, and the whole gang used the term. I was re-visiting Hunters this month, and was almost getting to fleshing out the Enemy page, when...it was gone. You know me, just trying to contribute my part so that all of us Expanded folks feel welcome. The Expanded Family believes in the genetic trust of Frank Herbert, Brian Herbert, and Byron Merritt, and all three's contribution to the Dune universe. Hopefully soon, the whole gang from DuneNovels will be visiting regularly and contributing. --Erasmus2 16:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Heh. I don't think this is really an issue of discrimination against Expanded Dune. If you decide to make this article it will be greatly appreciated. ~ [[User:Gardimuer|'Gardimuer']] [[User talk:Gardimuer|'{ ʈalk }']] 10:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Disambiguation page for Thinking Machines and Face Dancers? ::Don't hold your breath on the dunenovels front - that place is dead. I think everyone there who really knows Dune is banned - or at least "Freakbanned" (made permanently "inactive" so it doesn't look like all the top posters have been banned.) But as long as Fre... I mean "allizkaerF" is still posting, I guess there's hope :) ::--DuneFish "Good fences make good neighbors."'' 14:48, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::You know me, I know Dune, I like Expanded, and I have not been banned from Dune Novels. I have not been banned from anywhere -- yet. They even respect me at Sietch Jacarutu. But would it not be wonderful if this could be first place where everyone feels welcome, and good! --Erasmus2 19:49, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::I like your optimism. To be honest - as long as the different canons are recognised as separate entities, I can't see why a cross-canon wiki can't succeed. The problems always seem to arise when nu-fans try and tell original-fans how things happened. If they can't then change the subject, they always loose the argument, then complain that every discussion turns into KJA bashing :P ::::Toe the party line at DN and you'll survive (Just get into the habit of backing up good posts)- as for Jacurutu: you'll never get banned (unless you're a holocaust denier or something).. but see above. Just keep some FH quotes handy. :) ::::--DuneFish "Good fences make good neighbors."'' 21:07, November 23, 2009 (UTC)